


I'm A Magic-User, Get Me Out Of Here!

by lesbianoodle



Series: NepreziWeek 2K16 [5]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, F/F, Polyamory, bit weird really, brain washing maybe implied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 12:29:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7714948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbianoodle/pseuds/lesbianoodle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As Nepeta flopped into the scalemate pile, Terezi explained it to her as her dating Nepeta and dating Vriska at the same time. She asked if that was okay. Nepeta asked if she got to date Vriska. And Vriska crawled into the pile and kissed her firmly on the lips. Which, Nepeta guessed, answered that question.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm A Magic-User, Get Me Out Of Here!

They weren't allowed to share rooms in the facility. The commander had made it very, very clear that dorm rooms were for one person only and sharing would not be allowed. But somehow, Nepeta never managed to get caught. She'd wait in her room, wait until the guards had done the checks to make sure that everybody was in their rooms and not "abusing their magic". Then, she'd stuff some of her stuffed toys into her bed and snuck out into the hallway. 

The hallway was always cold against her feet- cold and shiny, like the floor of a hospital- so that she shivered and shook all the way down it. More often than not, she'd have to press her back up against the wall and peer around the corners to make sure that there wasn't any guards. Sometimes, she'd bump into another friend wandering, trying to work out the best way to escape from here. There was no way to escape. She'd known that for years. 

On the stairs, she'd try not to make a sound but there was always a faint pitter-patter of her feet against the metal. She was surprised that she never got caught here, since there was nowhere to hide on the stairs. At the top, she could duck behind the houseplant and wait for the guards in front of the double doors to move on. There was always a thirty second break for the next guards would arrive and that's when she'd slip through, using the keycard that she kept in her underwear drawer to open the door. When she'd stolen the card, she'd thought that she'd be able to escape from the whole facility. Turns out it only worked on this one set of doors.

Once through the doors, the whole game became much more dangerous. This was the place where they kept the kids that were out of line- the screamers, the fighters, the stubborn- and it was much more heavily guarded than downstairs. Terezi had already broken open the conveniently large vent in the ceiling and Nepeta could easily jump up there, seeing as her ability pretty much revolved around cat-like tropes. She climbed into the vent, closed it, and began to crawl her way through it. There wasn't much space. But she was small.

Nepeta had to wriggle her way through the vents, peering down to make sure that she found the right room. Not the one with the psionic kid snoring in midair, not the one full of fish tanks and exotic fish, not the one with the girl sat in the middle of room, never moving and talking to somebody you could never see. There. Terezi would always stand underneath the vent, looking up at her, waiting patiently. She couldn't see but she would be able to hear Nepeta's arrival and a wide grin would spread across her face. She stepped out of the way. 

Lifting the vent out of the way, Nepeta dropped down into the room and landed on her feet. Cats always land on their feet. Terezi grinned and threw her arms around her tightly, pulling her into a hug and whispering that she knew she'd come, Sollux said she wouldn't come tonight, but she knew she would. And Nepeta would try to keep her giggling quiet as they both laid on the bed and talked and made out a little and talked and made out and grinned at each other. They could do that until Terezi heard the morning guards coming around the corner and then, it was always a race for Nepeta to escape back to her room. 

This system had been working for years. Nepeta was never expecting for it to change but once the new kid arrived, everything got switched around. Originally, the new kid was on her floor and spent breakfast spinning spider webs between her fingers and everybody had crowded round and stared at her, which she seemed to love. She was one of the rich kids, sent here by an ashamed family, and had come willingly. For some bizarre reason, she seemed to think that she could cheat the system and escape in a matter of days. And when she couldn't escape straight away, the new girl seemed to get very frustrated very quickly. 

The new girl wasn't a yeller or a screamer, she was a sulker. She would sit in corners of rooms and refuse to move, fiddling with her magic eight ball and shaking it in attempts for answers. This went on a few days. Then, she seemed to abruptly decide that if she couldn't be in charge of the adults, she could at least be in charge of the kids. Quickly, she got her band of followers together and it consisted of the upstairs kids and the downstairs kids. Nepeta asked her when she had met the upstairs kids and Vriska- the new girl- had just smirked at her. She asked how Nepeta knew the upstairs kids and Nepeta blushed and said she didn't. 

At breakfast, the next day, Vriska came striding up to where Nepeta sat with the other lesbians- possibly evil Rose and soft-spoken Kanaya, who drank blood- and told her she knew her secret. And Nepeta said what? And Vriska said she knew everything about her and Terezi, so she might as well spill right now. And Kanaya asked what Vriska wanted and Vriska said that she wanted the key to get to the upstairs kids and and she knew Nepeta had it. Nepeta gulped and knew that Vriska would definitely tell on her if she didn't do what she said. Quickly, she said that she'd take her there tonight and promised to meet her outside her room. 

That night, it was a lot harder to sneak around because Vriska was impatient and didn't know the right ways to go. Nepeta had to be quite strict with her to make sure that they didn't get into trouble and that made Vriska smirk and ask her who made her the queen. And Nepeta told her to stop being stupid and peered around the corner, waiting for the guards to move. And when she whispered run, her and Vriska both darted to the stairs. To her dismay, Vriska started taking the stairs too at a time and Nepeta had to grab her by the arm to get her to slow down. Vriska's skin was cold underneath hers and she shivered at the feel of it. 

And she asked Vriska if she was cold and Vriska insisted that she was not. But all the way up the stairs, she seemed to be shivering and her teeth were chattering a little. Nepeta always wore her jacket over her pyjamas because she knew it got cold at night but now, she shrugged it off and offered it to Vriska. At first, she refused it but then, after a long pause, slipped it on. The jacket that hung down to your knees fit perfectly over her spider pyjamas. And for the first time, Vriska gave her a smirk that was much more of a smile. Nepeta nodded. 

They arrived just as the new guards showed up, which meant they had to wait half an hour in silence for them to switch again. Vriska had her notebook in her pocket, that she used to play dungeons and dragons, and a small pencil so she wrote messages. She asked Nepeta when she had got here, if she had ever tried to escape, and how she had met Terezi. And Nepeta replied that it was when she was only a kid, there was no way to escape, and Terezi used to be a downstairs kid until she refused to do her lessons anymore. Vriska just nodded. 

When they finally slipped through the doors, she realised that Vriska couldn't use the vents and they'd just have to slip through the corridors. Sticking close to the walls, barely breathing, Nepeta realised that she was holding Vriska's hand. And she didn't care.

The doors downstairs could be opened so that people could use the bathrooms at night- they were trusted to go there and back by themselves. But upstairs, all the doors were locked from the outside and needed a key to be opened. Nepeta whispered through the door for Terezi and Terezi did what she did best. She came up with a plan. It involved them waking up Sollux, who turned out to be the psionic kid, since he could open the doors with ease. He was grumpy and reluctant but Nepeta and Vriska persuaded him to unlock the door with sparks of blue and red. He went back to bed and they slipped inside. 

Terezi shut the door behind them and seized Vriska up, unsure of what to make of her. Vriska studied Terezi carefully, confused about what to say. Nepeta decided to leave them to it and sat herself in the scalemate pile. 

After that, Vriska always came with her to Terezi's room and the three of them would hang out in there, roleplaying and complaining about their lessons. Terezi would always have a story about how somebody tried to draw a vial of her blood and she bit them on the arm or something like that. And that was when Vriska started to really act up during lessons, when you would sit at the desk next to her and draw on your paper, wondering what she was doing. Vriska would refuse point blank, said she wouldn't work for them, she wouldn't train for them, she wouldn't do anything they wanted her to. Vriska told Nepeta to act up too, so they would both get moved upstairs and be closer to Terezi. At first, Nepeta wasn't sure. 

The next time the doctor sat her down in her office and started checking her vitals, she decided to test it out. She kicked the vial out of his hand and scrambled up the wall, knocking a shelf off the wall by accident and smashing all the bottles sitting on it. She clung to the ceiling, while the doctor called for the guards to come and get her down. She was reprimanded for that but Vriska grinned at her and offered her a high five. And that was encouraging. 

Vriska got moved upstairs after an accident where she stuck Tavros Nitram to the ceiling using spider webs and Nepeta found out shortly after that her and Terezi were "dating". Which she was surprised by. Apparently, they were holding hands under desks now that they were in the same classrooms together. And they were both working on an escape plan. 

As Nepeta flopped into the scalemate pile, Terezi explained it to her as her dating Nepeta and dating Vriska at the same time. She asked if that was okay. Nepeta asked if she got to date Vriska. And Vriska crawled into the pile and kissed her firmly on the lips. Which, Nepeta guessed, answered that question. After that, they spent a lot more time together because Nepeta worked extra hard to get moved upstairs and she stole another keycard from the guard and stuffed it next to her other one in her new underwear drawer. 

When Vriska found out she'd got another keycard, she'd asked if Nepeta could swipe another card from the office that would get them the hell out of here. Nepeta asked why. Terezi said they were going to be pushed into an army soon and forced to fight people if they didn't get out of here. Nepeta didn't know about that. But she didn't like the sound of it. So, she said she'd see what she could do and they set up a plan to cause a distraction that would attract all the guards. Terezi, using her future vision, confirmed it would probably maybe work. 

So, while Vriska and Terezi set about causing chaos in the middle of the night, Nepeta ran to the office at the front of the building and dived behind a plant. They really shouldn't place these things around conveniently like this. She waited. There was a loud bang at the other end of the building and the lights exploded- that was Terezi attacking Sollux from behind to trigger an explosion of his psionics, no doubt. The man in the office and the guards outside both alerted and immediately ran to investigate. As a guard ran past, Nepeta swiped the card for the office, which she knew they kept in their shoulder pockets and the guard made a grab for her. 

She dodged out of the way of his swing and swung her leg around so that she knocked him over. His head made an awful crack as it hit the ground and Nepeta had to swallow so that she didn't puke and quickly, pushed the office door open. Keys, keys, keys. She found the stash of spare keycards and swiped all of them into the pocket of her jacket. Somebody had already found the guard she'd knocked down and was standing over him, so she ran the other way. She kicked the door and luckily, dumb guards had left it open. She took the stairs five at a time and darted into her room, ignoring the gathering further down the corridor. 

The next day, at breakfast, Nepeta showed Vriska the card for the front door. She'd sifted through the cards and found the one she wanted and Vriska nodded to Terezi. Tonight. 

That night, the three of them packed their few belongings and met outside Terezi's room. Vriska said it was important to be quiet so they didn't get caught and Nepeta beamed when she realised that she was quoting her directly. Nepeta held Terezi by the hand and lead her down the stairs, warning her when they reached the bottom, and Vriska led the way down the corridor. They reached the door and Nepeta unlocked it and they all stepped outside. They ran all the way down the sidewalk and found a gate at the end, which was firmly locked. Terezi swore and shook the gate, rattling the padlock. She swore again. 

Vriska held out her hand and hook a spider web around the top of the gate, pulling on it to make sure it was tight. Then, she began to climb her way up it like it was a rock climbing wall until she reached the top, where she sat for a moment and spun some more webs to hang down for them to grab. She swung her leg over and jumped down onto the other side. Terezi was next, fumbling with the webs, and Nepeta standing underneath in case she fell. Vriska helped her down the other side. Nepeta was the last over the gate. There was a brief moment, while they all took a deep breath, before Terezi grinned widely. 

Vriska lifted Nepeta up and spun her around. 

Once they'd finished celebrating, Nepeta looked around to figure out where they should go next. There was nothing for miles around but road. Vriska said there was nothing to do but walk and Terezi took her hand, holding it tightly. Then, she took Nepeta's hand. 

"Let's go." Terezi said. 

And they were free.


End file.
